Agradecimiento y permiso
by Summer.RL
Summary: Pasada la última gran batalla, la paz vuelve al Seireitei. Byakuya agradece a Ichigo por su ayuda y tiene una manera muy singular de agradecerle su ayuda. Yo y mi obsesión de emparejar a Ichigo y Rukia. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

La estancia estaba en completo silencio, como solía ser en la mansión Kuchiki. Frente a Byakuya, Ichigo y Rukia esperaban que él alzara la voz para aclarar la razón de esa reunión. Sin embargo el moreno guardaba un sepulcral silencio manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Ambos muchachos se miraron y se alzaron de hombros. Luego de varios minutos Byakuya abrió sus ojos, parecía haber estado planeando sus palabras. Aquello tampoco era fuera de lo común, pero el tiempo de espera traía a los chicos bastante expectantes.

-Kurosaki, primero debo reconocer que hiciste un gran trabajo y en nombre de la Sociedad de Almas debo agradecerte hacernos salvado –miraba al muchacho traspasándolo con la mirada, como miraban los nobles. –Has demostrado ser digno de formar parte de este mundo.

Ichigo se sonrió ladeado dándose ínfulas, mientras Rukia observaba a su Nii-sama con sorpresa. Nunca hubiera pensado que de su boca hubiesen salido esas palabras.

-No fue nada –dijo el pelinaranja con un gesto despreocupado.

Byakuya le lanzó una mirada fulminante indicándole que no había terminado.

-Sigues pareciéndome un mocoso insolente –aclaró –Pero creo que es el momento de dejar nuestras diferencias de lado. –Rukia abrió sus ojos si es que podía estar aún más sorprendida. –Dado tu desempeño y tu lealtad a la Sociedad de Almas he decidido permitir que te cases con mi hermana.

Ichigo se sobresaltó y Rukia abrió su boca cuan grande podía.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritaron al unísono.

El hombre enarcó una ceja al ver a ambos muchachos tan descompuestos.

-Este… no… no… ¿de qué estás hablando, Byakuya?

El moreno miró a Ichigo seriamente.

-Creo que ya es tiempo que saquen su relación a la luz con mi bendición.

-Nii-sama… creo que estás confundido… -murmuró Rukia.

Byakuya la miró severamente, la chica guardó silencio y bajó la vista a sus manos sobre las rodillas.

-Byakuya, verás… -Ichigo desvió la vista a su compañera –Nosotros… no… este… soy muy joven.

El moreno lo observaba con su habitual calma.

-Deja de balbucear, ¿quieres? –gruñó Rukia por lo bajo.

-Podrías ayudarme un poco, ¿no crees? –le respondió en otro gruñido.

-La edad no es un problema, pueden esperar. Un simple compromiso bastaría de momento. No hay apuro.

Ichigo lo quedó mirando nervioso. Él no estaba con Rukia, claramente. Solo eran buenos amigos. ¿En qué estaba pensando Byakuya? Miró a la morena junto a él que no era capaz de alzar la vista y su rostro estaba vuelto un tomate. Supuso que él tampoco debía estar muy pálido por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

-Verás, Nii-sama –Rukia no alzaba la vista y su voz era un suave murmullo.

Byakuya la miró severamente y ella se calló de pronto.

-Sí, Nii-sama.

Ichigo estaba atónito. Su amiga estaba dispuesta a tolerar cualquier decisión que saliera de la boca de su hermano. ¿Eso incluía incluso casarse con él?

-Rukia –la llamó, pero ella no se volteó muerta de vergüenza.

-No se diga más –sentenció el moreno y se puso de pie. –Debo reconocer que hacen una buena pareja. Pueden retirarse. Espero que respetes a mi hermana, Kurosaki.

Con un movimiento de mano les indicó que podían retirarse. Ambos muchachos salieron pitando de la estancia. Al cerrar la puerta ambos se miraron completamente rojos.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –murmuró el pelinaranja volteando hacia la puerta.

-Supongo que fui entregada como tu prometida… -suspiró Rukia con un gesto nervioso.

-Supongo… -Ichigo se volteó al frente –¡Al menos pudiste decir algo!

-¡Digamos que no lo mejoraste mucho con tus balbuceos, idiota!

-¡Al menos intenté decir algo!

Ambos bufaron y se cruzaron de brazos. Rukia comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, Ichigo la seguía en silencio.

-Oye, Rukia –la llamó y ella lo miró. -¿Por qué Byakuya pensó que éramos novios?

-Lo piensa todo el Seireitei, para tu información –puntualizó.

Continuaron caminando, saliendo de la mansión rumbo a los cuarteles. Rukia se volteaba hacia él de cuando en cuando, se le veía muy pensativo.

-¿Estás pensando en cómo rechazar la oferta de Nii-sama?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba pensando en cómo será vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu hermano… Debe ser horrible, querrá convertirme en otro estirado como él. No tendré que atender a esas juntas de la familia, ¿verdad? Rodeado de estirados vejestorios. Y esas costumbres tan ridículas… tendré que hacer frente a eso el resto de mi vida… -se quejaba.

-¿Te estás escuchando? –preguntó la morena sorprendida.

-Y tendremos que pasar temporadas en el mundo de los vivos… ¿Cómo compatibilizarás eso con tu puesto de teniente? No es como que yo hubiese pensado estudiar algo, pero no me veo haciendo algo en el Gotei que implique papeleos aburridos y reuniones llenas de problemas administrativos.

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Qué?

Rukia se sonrió.

-Nada… -se le adelantó –¿Vamos a comer algo?

-Creo que es una buena idea, tenemos mucho que organizar…

-¿No tengo nada que decir al respecto? –preguntó.

-Dejaste clara tu postura allá adentro, tus argumentos son totalmente inválidos ahora. –guardó sus manos en los bolsillos –Señora Kurosaki –agregó risueño.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

-Voy a matarte mientras duermes –gruñó por lo bajo.

-Eso ya lo veremos dentro de algunos años.

Ella le golpeó un costado, él la atrajo hacia él pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Se perdieron entre las calles de Seireitei.


	2. Chapter 2

_A pedido del público… un segundo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Cualquier OoC está totalmente justificado._

Ichigo había sido citado solo a la mansión Kuchiki. Supuso inmediatamente que se trataba de algo relacionado con el compromiso. Era antes de mediodía por lo que también asumía que Byakuya se estaba ahorrando invitarlo a almorzar. Mala cosa... la comida allí era mejor que en el cuartel.

Pasó por la división de Rukia para avisarle, más bien porque todo lo relativo al compromiso era algo que concernía a los dos. La vio junto a la jaula de las mariposas demoníacas. No le gustaban esas cosas, le daban mala espina. Además nunca había sabido como entenderlas.

-¡Hola, cariñito! -la saludó.

Rukia se volteó, frunció el ceño y le atestó un golpe certero en el ojo.

-No me llames cariñito -parecía exasperada -Pedazo de idiota -gruñó por lo bajo.

-¡Ey! Al menos dime "idiotita"... -bufó algo sentido -Yo tratando de ser cariñoso contigo...

-Pues no lo seas -exclamó.

-Que malas pulgas -dijo el pelinaranja pensando en como endulzar un poco más a esa fierecilla endemoniada. -Por cierto, tu hermano me citó hoy. De hecho debo estar allí... - miró al reloj junto a la puerta -Ahora. ¡Nos vemos, cariñito!

Rukia le tiró una sandalia que Ichigo supo esquivar. La muchacha lo vio perderse por los pasillos, se sonrió y tomó otra de las mariposas.

-Cariñito... al menos podría encontrar un apodo menos salamero.

Ichigo entró a la estancia donde Byakuya lo esperaba y no menor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su padre sentado frente al heredero del Clan Kuchiki bebiendo un te.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? -exclamó con molestia, sorpresa y... ¿nostalgia? Este compromiso lo estaba afectando.

-Estamos arreglando unas menudencias del compromiso. -Aclaró Byakuya. -Lo primero que debe cambiar es la impuntualidad. Es impensable en un noble.

-Trabajaremos en ello, ¿cierto hijo? - Ichigo lo miró con el ceño fruncido. -¡Quién mejor que tu padre para enseñarte sobre la nobleza, recuerda que yo también lo soy.

-Eras -corrigió Kuchiki.

-Detalles -dijo desenfadado.

El carácter se heredaba y en ese par era innegable. Ichigo tenía mal carácter, pero en el resto eran la copia feliz del Edén. De tal palo tal astilla.

-Respecto al tema de la incorporación al Clan -Isshin asintió conforme, Ichigo miraba a Byakuya atento. -Para efectos legales deberá utilizar el apellido Kuchiki, para el resto seguirá siendo Kurosaki, si así gusta.

-¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente!

-Por mí está bien -dijo Isshin -Es lo que corresponde.

-¡Pues a mí no me parece!

Ambos adultos lo quedaron mirando, Isshin sorprendido, Byakuya con su rictus severo.

-Continuemos -retomó Byakuya -Como miembro del Clan, Ichigo deberá participar de las reuniones del concejo -volteó hacia él -Y te recomiendo que te quedes callado. No tendrás opinión, tu figura es meramente representativa en lugar de Rukia.

Esto se volvía color de hormiga. El resto de la conversación giró en torno a sus responsabilidades como esposo de Rukia y miembro del Clan. Que debería permanecer un tiempo prudente en la Sociedad de Almas, pero tendría la oportunidad de visitar a su familia y amigos a libertad.

-Como miembro del Clan tu estatus en el Gotei 13 cambiará. Pasarás a ocupar un puesto de oficial mayor. Estoy en conversaciones.

Bueno al menos era una ganancia. Aunque eso supusiese aburridas tareas, significaba también peleas interesantes... ser parte del Gotei ya le parecía una buena idea.

\- ¿Al menos podré seguir siendo Kurosaki en el Gotei?

-Lo veremos en su momento. Pero creo que es lo mejor -meditó Byakuya -Todos te conocen por tu apellido de ryoka. -la última palabra la dijo con sorna.

Ichigo lo miró y si las miradas mataran Byakuya estaría liberando su bankai para defenderse de su próxima muerte... Mmm eso lo volvería el lider del clan. Sonaba bien. Un ryoka líder del estirado clan Kuchiki, sería de lujo. Rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó Byakuya.

-Nada...

El moreno lo miró severamente. Un par de acuerdos más y había sido liberado de aquella reunión. Isshin era invitado a almorzar, Ichigo devuelto al cuartel. Estúpido Byakuya.

-¡Serás idiota Ichigo! ¿No preguntaste por la fecha del compromiso?

-¡Finalmente la señorita Kuchiki se ha dignado a manifestar algo de interés!

-Es algo que también me concierne, por si no lo sabías. Pero parece que tú estás más interesado en tu ascenso en el Gotei y tu nueva condición de noble.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-De ti, claro -bufó frustrada.  
-¿Estás molesta? Admito que tanta cháchara me dejó algo mareado y tal vez olvidé preguntarlo. No es que no me interese.

Rukia suspiró y tomó otro bocado de su planto, algo que parecía gambas. Mientras tanto todo el comedor los observaba con curiosidad... ¿Acaso estaban hablando que Kurosaki sería noble? ¿Sería quizás que los Shiba volverían a pertenecer a las familias nobles?

-Rukia... si quieres voy a preguntarle a Byakuya... Pero no me ignores.

-No lo hago -lo miró sin rastros de molestia -Le preguntaré a Nii-sama. Creo que esperaba que le preguntaras tú... a mí me da algo de vergüenza -confesó.

-Entiendo.

-¿Ichigo por qué estamos haciendo esto? -él la miró con sorpresa.

-Porque tu hermano lo dispuso así y si me preguntas a mí la idea no me desagrada.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Ichigo guardó silencio. Rukia pensó en todas posibilidades que un compromiso así tenía para él. Claro que no le desagradaba.

-Pues -miró a su plato -Porque no me imagino mi vida sin ti...

Rukia dejó escapar algo que sonó como un "ah".

-Cursi -murmuró completamente roja.

-¡Al menos yo tengo el valor de decir porqué no me opuse a esto!

-¿Valor? Estabas que te meabas cuando Nii-sama lo anunció.

-Estás desviando el tema... ¡anda, asume que a ti esto tampoco te desagrada!

-Baja la voz, todos nos miran.

-Me importa una mierda.

-No me desagrada... pero las razones me las guardo.

-Me basta con eso... cariñito.

Rukia le vació el arroz en el pelo.

-¡Déjalo ya! ¡Insufrible!

Salió del comedor y todos miraban a Kurosaki risueños. Para todos era tan obvio... el amor a veces se manifiesta de las maneras más bizarras.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo ingresaba a la mansión Kuchiki al tiempo que unos criados pasaban hacia la cocina cargando unas bolsas. No era que estuviera nervioso, claro que no. ¿Acaso era malo que quisiera ver a su amiga el día antes que anunciaran el compromiso? Podía ver otros sirvientes arreglando el jardín, encerando el piso. Encontró a Rukia en su habitación hablando con una mujer que le mostraba unas revistas. Se asomó entre ellas para ver lo que hacían. La mujer cerró la revista y lo miró con furia.

-Hola Ichigo -lo saludó la morena -¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Nervioso? -agregó burlona.

-No, pero supongo que quería venir -una frase sin sentido, claro, muy digno de él.

-Pues estamos hablando de los últimos detalles del atuendo para mañana -gruñó la mujer.

La muchacha vio el gesto de desprecio de la criada hacia el pelinaranja y frunció el ceño.

-No, ya hemos terminado -dijo Rukia con la actitud más Kuchiki que Ichigo le había visto jamás... y le gustó. -La segunda opción es la adecuada.

La mujer hizo una venia y se retiró, no sin darle una mirada de repudio al muchacho. Cerró la puerta.

-¿Y a esa que le pasa?

-Varias cosas -suspiró la morena -Primero -alzó su mano indicando el número uno -es la criada personal de la mujer de un primo Kuchiki, y del primo que hubiera sido la línea de sucesión después de Nii-sama si no me hubiese adoptado. Segundo, le pareces lo más burdo y maleducado del mundo... además de feo.

-Como si ella fuera tan linda –murmuró sentido.

-A mí no me pareces feo -repuso Rukia completamente roja.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que le hacía un "cumplido".

-Y tercero -retomó –Lo que tiene de nervios a ella y todos los Kuchiki es que al casarnos, en caso de morir Nii-sama, tú serías el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

Ichigo había bromeado con eso, pero intuía que siempre habría un Kuchiki para tomar el lugar de Byakuya. No era como que lo quisiera ver muerto; además por mucho que le picara los huevos, era el hermano estirado de Rukia.

-¿Y Byakuya sabía eso? -preguntó.

-¡Claro que sí, tonto! -exclamó. -Yo no puedo tomar el puesto, soy mujer y estos nobles son bastante conservadores. Por lo que mi esposo tendría que tomar el lugar, en este caso tú. Pero tranquilo, eso no pasará...

-Pero si muere...

-No lo hará. Es fuerte nadie va a vencerlo.

-¿Y si se enferma como Ukitake?

-¡El capitán Ukitake no ha muerto!

-¡Pero podría hacerlo en cualquier momento!

-Nii-sama no va a morir y si lo hace lo hará de viejo y para ese entonces ya tendremos un hijo que tome su lugar -lo dijo con tal naturalidad, pero en una fracción de segundos se dio cuenta de ello y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

Se miraron un segundo, ella totalmente roja, ¿cómo había dicho eso? Está bien que se tome el compromiso en serio, pero de ahí a hablar de hijos sin hacer un consenso era otra cosa. ¡Por Dios, qué bruta! No era un tema, aunque sí una posibilidad que eso ocurriera eventualmente...  
Sintió una mano en su hombro que la sacó de su vómito cerebral.

-Tienes razón, Rukia.

Ella asintió con la vista baja y muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? -le propuso. -Y me puedes contar que nombres has elegido para nuestros hijos -la picó.

-¡Vete a la mierda Ichigo Kurosaki! -le tiró un jarrón mientras Ichigo salía pitando de la habitación de Rukia.

La morena suspiró. Se sentó frente a la mesa a ordenar las revistas. Veía las fotografías en las portadas y la duda la invadió. ¡No quería lucir inadecuada, por Dios todos los nobles estarían ahí y quería estar a la altura!

-Oye -Ichigo aparecía su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Qué? -respondió sin voltearse.

-¿Sigues molesta?

-No -lo miró.

-¿Vamos? Hay un puesto de helados nuevo en el distrito 3. Dice Renji que es muy bueno.  
Rukia dejó las revistas dentro de un cajón del tocador y caminó a la puerta.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Mucho, ¿tú?

-También -confesó y la tomó de la mano -Todo va a salir perfecto, ya verás.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente. Salieron de la mansión entre todos preparativos a distraerse un rato.


	4. Chapter 4

Era una chica del Rukongai, y como tal siempre se sentía extraña cuando las criadas de la mansión debían ayudarla a vestirse. Un último tirón del obi la dejó casi sin aire. Sintió a una de las mujeres acomodar el largo del kimono antes de anudar el cinturón en un enorme lazo, mientras otra trataba que los kanzashi* no se cayeran de su cabello, utilizando tantas peinetas como podían para mantener atado su corto cabello.

Se dio un vistazo en el espejo.

-Se ve hermosa, Kuchiki-sama. –dijo la mujer que ahora le ponía la última capa del kimono sobre el anterior cubriéndola como si fuese una capa. –Su prometido va a quedar sin habla.

Pero la que estaba sin habla era ella. Se veía tan elegante, tan delicada… se veía hermosa, y ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Ella? ¿Hermosa? Eran dos palabras que no solían ir juntas en la misma oración.

-Recuerde, Kuchiki-sama –le susurró la mujer viéndola a través del reflejo -Lo tradicional tiene una magia ante la cual nadie permanece impávido. –hizo una pausa repasando su labor, despidió a las otras criadas –Vamos, no hagamos esperar a los nobles. Bien sabemos que no tienen buenas pulgas.

Caminó hacia la estancia donde se reunía la familia y otros nobles de otros clanes. Las ropas le hacían complicado el andar y se sentía como una muñeca de porcelana. El corazón el latía a mil por hora. Desde el anuncio de Nii-sama habían pasado un par de meses y el tiempo se le había ido como agua entre los dedos. Inspiró, contaba hasta tres y botaba en un soplido, una y otra vez en el recorrido que se le hacía eterno.

Frente a la puerta Ichigo la esperaba vistiendo un traje tradicional. Él la quedó mirando sorprendido.

-Rukia... te ves...

-Tú también te ves bien –lo interrumpió.

Bajó la vista a sus manos, tiritaba. Miró a su amigo, él parecía más tranquilo, aunque algo en él le decía que estaba tan asustado como ella. Habían llegado hasta ahí, sin negarse, sin cuestionárselo demasiado. Era ahora o nunca…

-Ichigo…

-Vamos.

La mucama abrió la puerta y ambos prometidos ingresaron en la estancia tomando asiento entre Byakuya e Isshin. Rukia repasó a los nobles con la mirada. Todos parecían satisfechos. Un anciano al que reconoció como el líder del consejo de clanes alzó la voz.

-Hemos sido reunidos hoy por llamado de Byakuya Kuchiki, heredero del Clan Kuchiki. Quien hoy hace oficial el compromiso de su hermana Rukia Kuchiki con el hijo de Isshin Shiba, Ichigo Kurosaki. Entiendo que este compromiso está dentro del acuerdo mutuo de las familias y de los jóvenes prometidos. La reunión de hoy consiste en establecer la aprobación del consejo de clanes para con este compromiso. Dejo la palabra a Natsuo Omaeda, en representación del clan Omaeda.

-Me parece acertado, doy mi aprobación. –dijo el hombre, un anciano de presencia bonachona, quien miraba a los muchachos con ilusión. –Kurosaki ha servido bien a la Sociedad de Almas, me parece un legítimo candidato para ingresar a los clanes.

-Considero que esta unión es una decisión arrogante. –interrumpió Kazuo Kuchiki -Los Shiba son una familia que ha sido desplazada de este consejo y de la nobleza. Unir a una Kuchiki con un Shiba es inconcebible. Rechazo esta unión.

Isshin parecía tranquilo, pero Ichigo iba a decir algo, cuando sintió la mano de Rukia en la muñeca con un tacto suave, pero que lo invitaba a mantener la calma. Esta discusión no era para intervenir, simplemente contemplar. ¿Así sería siempre? ¿Él sin poder decir nada? ¿Subyugándose a esos vejestorios y primos políticos resentidos?

-Puede que sea una familia caída en desgracia, pero nadie puede negar el linaje. –interrumpió Taro Hatoyama, un hombre de semblante plácido, le recordaba al Capitán Ukitake -Quizás es una oportunidad para reinvidicar el honor de los Shiba. Apoyo el compromiso.

-Esta muchacha es la siguiente en la línea de sucesión, si desposa a ese mocoso tendremos una nobleza descendiente del rukongai y de una familia venida a menos por honor.

Aquello fue suficiente.

-¡Pues te lo mamas! –exclamó Ichigo y Rukia se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Byakuya le lanzó una mirada que era una mezcla de contrólate y "siempre lo supe". –Ruega porque Byakuya no muera aún y no tenga que ser yo quien tome el liderazgo del clan porque eres rata muerta, Kazuo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así!

-¿Cómo te atreves tú a hablarle así a la hermana de tu líder? ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi mujer!

-Me agrada este chico, tiene espíritu –le dijo Hatomaya al líder de los clanes. –Y tiene más pantalones que tú, Kazuo. Por algo es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión y no tú. –sonrió malicioso y su sonrisa daba miedo.

Un silencio invadió la sala antes que retomaran los argumentos. Ichigo volteó hacia Rukia cuyo semblante era indescifrable. Byakuya por su parte parecía tranquilo, su padre por otro lado sabía estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlarse. No podían perder ambos el control en la situación, debía demostrar que era el adulto, por mucho que le picara el orgullo.

Discusiones, argumentos, críticas… Fue cercano a una hora, algo más quizás. Una hora de comerse el orgullo, una hora de contemplar como Rukia y él eran atacados sin poder decir nada. O quizás en su intromisión lo dijo todo. 8 de 10. El compromiso era aceptado. Ahora servirían el té y hablarían de trivialidades de la nobleza que aún no estaba dispuesto a escuchar, no después de todo aquello. En un acuerdo tácito entre ambos prometidos, salieron de la estancia con camino a ninguna parte, recorriendo a paso calmo por los pasillos. Ninguno decía nada. Se sentaron en el jardín junto al estanque frente a la habitación de Rukia.

-Gracias –dijo finalmente la morena con la vista en las flores de loto del estanque. Ichigo la quedó mirando –Por defenderme ahí dentro.

-Sé que no debí hacerlo, mi padre me instruyó en que pasase lo que pasase no abriera mi bocota…

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-Estuvo bien, Kazuo necesitaba un escarmiento. –dijo suavemente –Te aseguro que hasta Nii-sama estuvo de acuerdo con tu interrupción… Bienvenido a la nobleza, Ichigo –le sonrió triste.

El muchacho repasó el perfil de su amiga en silencio. No, para él no sería lo que fue para ella, no aceptaría el repudio ni el ser menospreciado, él cambiaría eso. No podría resistir verla así cada vez que tuviesen una reunión de clanes. Pero luego de planear las múltiples muertes para Kazuo Kuchiki por sus manos, su zampakuto, por un yakuza… recordó algo más importante.

-Rukia... -la morena se volteó hacia su amigo, ahora oficialmente prometido.  
-Tengo algo para ti -sacó una pequeña cajita de entre la ropa -Sé que las cosas acá se hacen de manera diferente, pero del otro lado cuando alguien se compromete, el novio debe darle un anillo a su novia.

La chica tomó la caja y la abrió.

-Gracias está muy lindo. -le sonrió entusiasmada. Al fin le había sacado una sonrisa.

-De nada. –dijo satisfecho.

Tomó la mano de su amiga y le deslizó el anillo por el dedo. Ella se miraba encantada la mano alzándola frente a ella.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que quedara bien?

-Simple suerte.

Rukia estaba feliz mirando su anillo, mientras él guardaba silencio con la vista perdida en el cielo, ya oscurecía. Supuso que los vejestorios esos aún estarían discutiendo sus propios problemas y roces de cientos de años, aprovechándose de esta situación para tirarse mierda los unos a los otros.

-Parece que mi doncella se fue de fiesta –Rukia interrumpió sus pensamientos. -¿Te importaría ayudarme con esto? Me siento prisionera –bromeó tirándose las mangas del kimono.

Ichigo asintió en silencio. Qué problema iba a ser ayudarla a quitarse esa ropa si se habían visto en peores condiciones. Eran compañeros de batalla y en la batalla no hay pudores.

Ingresaron a la habitación, Rukia le dio la espalda. Ichigo tomó el borde de la primera prenda y la deslizó suavemente por los brazos de la chica. Pudo ver la piel de su cuello entre el nacimiento del cabello y el borde del kimono y tragó saliva. Se veía tan suave. Inclinado sobre ella podía ver como los cabellos más delgados se movían al vaivén de su respiración.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Rukia sin voltearse.

-No, nada. -dijo con voz enronquecida. -¿Podrías... soltarte el cabello?

Rukia se extrañó ante la petición, pero supuso que las kanzashi le molestaban.

-Claro.

Saco lentamente cada una de las peinetas y los adornos. Ichigo no sabía de donde había salido esa petición, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Tanto que no había avanzado en su labor encomendada.

-Listo -la chica pasó los dedos por su cabello. -¿Está muy ajustado cierto? -agregó al ver que su amigo no había podido comenzar a desatar la prenda.

-Un poco -apenas le salió la voz.

Llevó las manos al obi y comenzó a desanudarlo, estaba realmente apretado. Sus manos se habían vuelto inusualmente torpes, sin poder dar en cómo desenredar la tela. La respiración se le volvía superficial mientras el tenso tacto de la tela cedía ante su insistencia. Dio un último jalón y el lazo se deshizo.

-Voltéate para quitarlo –le dijo, la voz susurrante.

Ella se volteó y alzó la vista para verlo. El obi se le deslizó de las manos y cayó al suelo. Se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir. Claramente no había sido una buena idea. No era como atarse los vendajes en las batallas o rasgar el uniforme del otro para detener una hemorragia.

La que estaba frente a él era una mujer y una muy guapa, era la que sería su mujer, solo de él... Y solo un par de capas de tela entre ambos. Negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de alzar la voz.

-Creo que puedes con el resto. –dijo.

Ella asintió. Tenía las mejillas tan encendidas que podía sentir toda la sangre de su cuerpo concentrarse en ellas.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidió y salió de la habitación pensando que ese había sido el momento más erótico de su adolescente existencia.

 _*adornos del cabello_


	5. Chapter 5

Había pasado ya el año escolar. Finalmente se había graduado y no con las calificaciones que hubiese querido. Pero era momento de celebrar y si bien no era de los que le gustase armar mucho ruido no todos los días se termina la secundaria. Así que ahí estaba en casa de Keigo que había hecho de este día una festividad nacional. Estaba prácticamente toda la escuela.

-Esto es una locura -comentó Ichigo entrando en la sala.

-Iiiichiiigoooo -saludó Keigo siempre tan efusivo, pero se detuvo de súbito a ver que junto a su amigo estaba una pequeña morena -¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Ésta si es una sorpresaaaaa! -iba a abrazarla pero Ichigo lo golpeó en el ojo. -No tienes que ser tan agresivo, Ichigo -se quejó el muchacho.

Tatsuki y Orihime se acercaron a los recién llegados abriéndose paso entre el mar de gente.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun, no creí que vendrías -Orihime sonrió ampliamente -Kuchiki-san que felicidad tenerte aquí. ¿Andas en misión?

-No, yo le pedí que viniera -respondió Ichigo.

Tatsuki pasó la vista entre ambos chicos al tiempo que Mizuiro y Chad se les unían.

-Mucho tiempo Kuchiki, ¿qué tal va todo? -preguntó Tatsuki.

-Bien, Arisawa-san -respondió la morena.

Comenzaron a hablar algo sobre cómo habían cambiado las cosas durante ese año, cuando la pequeña morena se llevó la mano izquierda al cabello y Orihime pegó los ojos al anillo de Rukia. Le tomó la mano para verlo de cerca.

-¡Qué anillo tan lindo! -exclamó la pelinaranja.

Keigo miró al anillo de Rukia.

-¡Ohhhh pero qué tragediaaaa! ¡Mi hermosa Kuchiki-san se va a casar!

-¿Es eso cierto, Kuchiki-san? –preguntó Orihime asombrada.

La morena asintió. Orihime quedó mirando a la shinigami quien sonrió divertida. Así que efectivamente ese anillo era parte de una tradición del mundo de los vivos. No creía que fuese tan explícito, casi como si la hubiesen marcado como propiedad privada. Ichigo miró de reojo a la chica. Todos parecían no poder creerlo, Keigo lloraba haciendo muestra de su histrionismo.

-No tiene que suceder mañana tampoco –lo consoló la morena. -¿Cierto, Ichigo?

El pelinaranja respondió con un "mmm". Rukia enarcó una ceja, curiosa.

-Pues felicidades -la saludó Tatsuki. -¿Te comprometiste con algún oficial o un noble?

¡Pero qué bruta! Ichigo no les había contado nada aún... debió dejar el anillo en la casa, pero como nunca se lo quitaba... Tampoco pensó que todos supieran que significaba, aunque Ichigo se lo había dicho… Quizás lo verían como una simple joya. Miró al pelinaranja. Claro que era complicado contarles a sus amigos que se integraría a la Sociedad de Almas, por ella. Significaba alejarse de ellos por tiempo indefinido. Se sintió muy culpable.

-Un oficial... del Gotei. -respondió la morena.

-¡Estupendo! -exclamó Orihime -Me imagino que estás muy contenta. -Rukia sonrió -¿Tú sabías Kurosaki-kun? -Ichigo asintió.

Una canción sonaba de fondo. Orihime saltó animada.

-Vamos a bailar, Tatsuki-chan. Me encanta esta canción. ¿Vienes Kuchiki-san?

La shinigami miró a Ichigo y él se alzó de hombros. La chica se unió a sus excompañeras de clase.

Keigo hablaba algo con Mizuiro. Chad se volteó a Ichigo.

-¿Cuándo te casas con Kuchiki?

Ichigo pegó un respingo.

-No lo sé... -Chad lo miró inexpresivo -No lo hemos decidido aún.

Se lo estaba pasando genial. Las fiestas de este mundo eran realmente divertidas, además que con ese ritmo no se notaba lo muy poco talentosa que era en el baile. Orihime estaba especialmente pendiente de los muchachos. Decidió ir por ellos cuando Rukia y Tatsuki prefirieron ir por algo de beber.

-Vamos a bailar chicos. -le dijo, Chad negó. -Kurosaki-kun, vamos.

-Mmm no sé Inoue, no es lo mío.

La chica lo arrastró con ella no dejándole más opciones. Y bien, como la vida está llena de clichés, un extraño sentimiento inundó a Rukia cuando vio a Ichigo bailando con Orihime. Era una especie de opresión en el pecho que subía hasta su garganta y tensaba su mandíbula. Miró a Tatsuki, quien esbozaba una sonrisa mirando a sus amigos.

-Arisawa-san, ¿me explicas qué es eso de una beca para la universidad? -preguntó a su compañera sin real interés, sino tratando de sacar su atención de esa molesta sensación, y pasaron a sentarse en un sillón a hablar del futuro.

Caminaban de vuelta a casa. Rukia estaba especialmente silenciosa. De hecho no habían hablado nada, recién se daba cuenta que solamente él había estado haciendo un monólogo.

-¿Pasó algo?

Ella lo miró sin saber qué contestar.

-No supe cómo decirles... –comentó antes que Rukia dijera nada del porqué sus amigos no estaban enterados del compromiso.

-Me lo imaginé y me disculpo por mi indiscreción -respondió -Debí haberlo supuesto y no lo hice, lo lamento. –no, claramente no era eso lo que la tenía tan callada.

Siguieron caminando. Él le comentaba sobre Keigo y su decisión de irse a trabajar a otra ciudad, Chad había decidido viajar a México, Mizuiro se iría a vivir a Tokio con una de sus novias que trabajaba en una importante empresa. Tatsuki que iría a la universidad y Orihime que...

-Y qué con Inoue... -dijo finalmente Rukia.

Ese tono de voz...

-Estás celosa -afirmó sorprendido -¿Mi cariñito está celosa? -la picó, pero ella no lo golpeó, no lo insultó, no dijo nada, excepto:

-Ichigo -dijo mirando a un lado -Sé que tengo mal carácter, que no soy muy femenina ni menos afectuosa. Inoue siempre ha estado enamorada de ti… Ella es una maravillosa persona… Y pensaba que quizás eso es lo que realmente mereces -se volteó para encararlo. El pelinaranja la miraba extrañado. -Podrías tener una vida normal, quedarte aquí. Podrías volver a la Sociedad de Almas cuando quieras y no por obligación. Podrías ir a la universidad como Tatsuki o viajar como Chad…

Ichigo inspiró profundamente. Así que era eso…

-Supongo que tienes razón, es lo que debería hacer, ¿cierto?

Rukia bajó la vista al suelo. Silencio, ese horrible y frío silencio. Había sido así de fácil, simplemente liberarlo de todo aquello. La salida estaba frente a ellos, era tan sencillo como verbalizarlo. ¿Quería Ichigo perder su vida por un compromiso impuesto? Ojalá no hubiesen llegado tan lejos. Claro que él tenía otras opciones, ella no. No era justo, se daba cuenta, no era justo atarlo a una vida que él no quería. Había sido un caballero todo este tiempo, había seguido con ello por ella. Podía ver de lo que lo estaba privando: de una vida normal.

Era la despedida.

-Lo pasé muy bien, fue increíble ver a los chicos otra vez. Gracias por invitarme. –dijo intentando parecer alegre.

-De nada. –ella abría un portal -¿Te marchas ya?

-Debo volver… tengo reunión por la mañana… -Ichigo asintió, Rukia bajó la vista a sus manos -¿Puedo quedármelo? -se refería al anillo.

-Claro, es tuyo.

Ella sonrió triste. ¿Él no intentaría retenerla?

-Nos vemos, Ichigo.

Él asintió.

-Nos vemos, Rukia.

La puerta a la Sociedad de Almas se abrió y una de las mariposas demoníacas escoltó a la morena quien, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que habían compartido, no miró atrás para verle antes de cerrarse la conexión con este mundo. No podía, aquella sensación terminó por subir a sus ojos… quizás ella siempre quiso ese compromiso y no lo había sabido hasta hoy.

Las 10 de la mañana y el Seireitei era un desorden. Rukia se incorporaba tarde, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche pensando en cómo explicarle a Nii-sama que había roto su compromiso con Ichigo. Podía ver a la gente circular a su alrededor mirándola y murmurando. Rangiku la atrapó en el pasillo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Kuchiki-san?

Hinamori y Nanao se asomaban tras de ella. Rukia frunció el ceño. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-Una cosa es ser oficial... pero nunca me imaginé esto -murmuró Nanao.

-Más que merecido -agregó Hinamori sonriente.

Rukia no entendía nada. Rangiku leyó el desconcierto en ella.

-Ichigo acaba de jurar como Capitán de la División 8.

Rukia se largó a correr hacia el cuartel de la octava división esquivando a todos aquellos que la quedaban mirando curiosos. Encontró en la oficina principal a Ichigo y un par de oficiales de la división charlando animadamente, al abrir la puerta. Todos se la quedaron mirando.

-Teniente Kuchiki.

Rukia se detuvo en seco.

-Capitán Kurosaki -la voz rasposa.

Nuevamente ese horrible silencio, los oficiales se retiraron del lugar. No había que meterse en líos de pareja, o al menos Rukia traía rostro de conflicto. La morena ingresó y el nuevo capitán se puso de pie.

-¿Qué has hecho, Ichigo? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. –Ayer…

-Rukia -Ichigo alzó la voz –No sé qué mierda pasó ayer ni qué se te metió en la cabeza. –ella desvió la mirada al suelo. -¿Acaso piensas que voy echar pie atrás? Puede que Byakuya haya tomado una decisión unilateral, pero creo que fui muy claro cuando te dije que seguiría con esto y que tengo buenas razones. –acortó las distancias –O quizás estás buscando alguna manera de cortar conmigo limpiamente.

-¡No! –exclamó volviéndose a verlo –Pero pensaba que tú… quizás… que…

-Yo qué –se inclinó a su altura.

-Que preferirías seguir con tu vida, tal vez…

-¿Mi vida? Pero si ésta es mi vida tal como la otra. No significa que elija una sobre la otra, y claro que será difícil compatibilizarlo pero eso lo veremos en el camino. –ella lo miraba preocupada –Ahora, como tu superior te ordeno que no vuelvas a pensar tonterías ni a intentar terminar con este compromiso… salvo que realmente lo quieras.

-No. No es lo que quiero, de ninguna manera.

-Entonces el compromiso sigue en pie. –se alejó de ella para volver al escritorio. –Y le recuerdo, Teniente Kuchiki, que cualquier acto rebeldía frente a la decisión de un capitán es considerado traición.

Se miraron a los ojos, ella sonrió.

-Sí, Capitán.

-Puedes retirarte –ella asintió y dándole la espalda salió de la oficina.

Se volvió hacia la puerta cerrada y se llevó una mano al pecho. Esa extraña sensación había desaparecido.


	6. Chapter 6

Era una plácida tarde, nada mejor que hacer que hacer el vago sentados en el jardín. Renji se había marchado hacía unos minutos dejando su botella de cerveza a medio beber. Estaba algo ebrio cuando se marchó, igual que los dos comprometidos que ahora discutían. Quizás por eso Renji se había marchado.

-¡Pero Rukia, es de lo más normal! ¡Es lo que los novios hacen!

-Me da vergüenza –exclamó la morena sonrojada y no era por la bebida.

-¿Pero por qué? En algún momento tendremos que hacerlo. Si nos vamos a casar…

-Tú dijiste que eras muy joven, aún tenemos tiempo… vamos a darnos ese tiempo, ¿vale?

Ichigo bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Ya había pasado un año del compromiso, ¿cuánto tendrían que esperar? No era algo de otro mundo tampoco, era de lo más natural y en algún momento, como le había dicho a Rukia tendría que pasar. Y mientras antes mejor, así se acostumbrarían y dejaría de ser algo extraño.

-Como lo veo yo lo que va a pasar es lo siguiente… -la miró. –Vas a aplazar tanto esto que llegaremos al día de la boda y lo seguirás aplazando hasta que Aizen cumpla su sentencia.

-Tampoco debes ser tan exagerado, Ichigo –rió la morena –¿Voy por otra cerveza, quieres una?

-Paso –respondió.

La chica asintió y se perdió por el jardín. Llegó a las cocinas y una de las criadas le entregó otra botella ofreciéndole un vaso, ella negó con la cabeza. Mientras caminaba de regreso pensaba en la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con Ichigo. Le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, estaba helada. Quizás estaba haciendo un lío con algo que tampoco era tan complicado. Era cierto que debían ir quemando etapas, toda transición era complicada. Ella había hecho lo suyo tratando de ser un poco más afectuosa, claro que a ratos ese idiota la exasperaba y se ganaba lo suyo.

Se sentó junto a él en el pasto y dio otro sorbo a la cerveza.

-¿Dame? –preguntó el pelinaranja y ella le entregó la botella, el dio un sorbo y se la devolvió, ella bebió también. –¿Ves? Ya compartimos saliva –se largó a reír.

-¿Tienes que ser tan bruto? Es muy diferente, es una botella.

-Igual compartiste saliva conmigo –la picó. –Dicen que la saliva se demora seis meses en salir de tu cuerpo. –Rukia lo miró curiosa –Así que siéntete libre de compartir saliva conmigo de otras maneras, cariñito –le guiñó un ojo.

-Estás algo monotemático últimamente, no haces más que tratar de convencerme…

-Es mi nuevo desafío, las cosas están algo tranquilas en la división… Sinceramente, ya estoy harto de firmar informes y sin tener con quien lucir mi condición de capitán. Si al menos apareciera un arrancar competente…

-Entonces, como no tienes otra diversión, ¿quieres divertirte conmigo? –parecía sorprendida. –Eso es muy considerado de tu parte, no pensé que te divertías conmigo… tanto.

-Podría divertirme más.

-Pervertido.

Ichigo la miró de reojo. Rukia volvía a darle un sorbo a su cerveza mirando a la nada, se sonreía.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Me da risa, nada más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que estés tan obsesionado con besarme… llevas días con lo mismo.

-Mira, Rukia, la cosa es sencilla… -la chica se volteó para verlo –Si no comenzamos con lo sencillo lo que se viene será más difícil. –Rukia se sonrojó -¿Ves que tengo razón? Solo quiero que vayamos quemando etapas… Quizás al principio sea extraño…

-Extrañísimo.

-Vale, ¡lo más bizarro de la vida! –exclamó siendo honesto –Pero bueno, me doy por vencido. –se dejó caer en la hierba, las manos en la nuca. –Tú ganas –la miró de lado.

La chica dio otro sorbo a la botella. No era que no le hubiera dado vueltas al tema, de hecho lo había pensado bastante, pero la sola idea la llenaba de vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a besar a su mejor amigo? Momento, ya no era solo su mejor amigo, era su prometido y él tenía razón, una vez que se casaran no solo se tendrían que besar. Lo miró de reojo y se volvió completamente roja.

-De acuerdo –suspiró y él la miró. –Intentémoslo.

Ahora era él quien se volvía rojo, era bastante más fácil tener que convencerla que hacerlo. Se sentó quedando frente a ella. Tragó saliva. Dios, esto era difícil.

-Perro que ladra no muerde –murmuró risueña.

-Deja, me estoy dando el valor…

-Fue tu idea –dijo la morena apuntándolo con el dedo –Y ahora te acobardas.

-¡No me acobardo! Es solo que… -ella lo miraba curiosa -¡Deja de mirarme así!

-Ya, ya –se sonrió –Entonces no te miro –desvió la vista al estanque.

-No se supone que sea así… -reflexionó en voz alta. ¿Cómo volverlo algo más natural y menos artificial?

Rukia se volvió hacia él y lo vio hecho un manojo de nervios. Comprendía plenamente lo que decía, algo así debía ser espontáneo, y no como estaba ocurriendo. Pero nada hasta ahora había sido como debía ser… Habían hecho todo al revés. Primero deberían haberse enamorado y luego comprometido, no comprometido y luego tratar de conquistarse.

-Si seguimos sin darnos el valor no lo haremos nunca –dijo la morena con seguridad que no sabía de donde había provenido –A la cuenta de tres, ¿vale? –Ichigo asintió -1… -acortaron distancias -2… -cerraron los ojos -3…

Juntaron los labios en un breve piquito. Se separaron y abrieron los ojos. Se sonrieron.

-No fue tan difícil –dijo la muchacha.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Lo repetimos?

-Vale.

Se acercaron y juntaron los labios una vez más. Rukia rodeó el cuello de su amigo con los brazos, él la atrajo hacia él por la cintura. Lo que comenzó con un leve contacto pasó a transformarse en un beso de verdad lentamente. La muchacha no supo cómo terminó tendida en la hierba con su amigo devorándole la boca ansiosamente, y ella tampoco se quedaba atrás. Él rompió el contacto y la observó, los labios rojos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella cogió aire profundamente.

-Debimos hacer esto antes –dijo ella mirándolo. –Es divertido.

-Mucho, vamos a hacerlo otra vez.

-Toda la tarde si quieres…

Volvió a besarla.


	7. Chapter 7

Se había vuelto un experto en escapar de la mansión Kuchiki.

La primera vez había sido cuando aquella tarde habían decidido avanzar un paso más en su relación, estaban de lo mejor métale besos cuando Byakuya apareció de súbito en el jardín, importándole un bledo las reglas del Seireitei, lo apuntó con Senbonzakura.

La segunda cuando vio que le agarraba el trasero a su hermana en el comedor. Había sido una broma inocente, que no pasó desapercibida, pensaba que no lo había visto hasta que sintió aquellas flores de cerezo rozarle el rostro.

La tercera cuando lo pilló en el cuarto de Rukia, ahí sí que temió por su vida. Aún recordaba la cara de terror de la morena que intentaba tontamente cubrirse con las tapas del futón mientras él huía con lo poco que traía puesto por la puerta que daba al jardín. Desde entonces que siempre había una criada cada vez que estaban juntos. ¡Una real mierda! Por suerte una de ellas les daba concesiones, incluso les avisaba cuando Byakuya andaba cerca. Claro que no era gratis, cada vez que iba al mundo de los vivos debía traerle mangas… Seguramente Rukia le había pegado esa costumbre.

Al menos desde entonces, sus huidas eran más discretas y sin ser perseguido por aquellas flores de cerezo. Bueno, ahí estaban como las veces que contaban con la ayuda de la criada.

-No puedo negar que ha sido divertido –dijo de pronto mirando al techo, las manos tras la nuca, Rukia a su lado lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, el sonrojo en sus mejillas –Ha pasado bastante ya…

-Sí, ya hasta besas mejor –reflexionó, Ichigo la miró con el ceño fruncido –Oye, yo también he mejorado, al menos lo admito.

-Haces otras cosas mejor, también.

-Pervertido –lo golpeó suavemente en las costillas con el codo. -¿Qué te han dicho sobre lo de la próxima semana?

-No han hecho problema, creo que no pude quedar en mejor división –comentó -¿Podrás ir conmigo?

-Mientras no haya ningún imprevisto no creo que haya problema –se volvió hacia un costado para verlo –Ya sabes cómo son las cosas en mi división, nunca sabemos si habrá algún problema con el Capitán Ukitake.

Ichigo asintió. Dos golpes secos en la puerta. Byakuya acababa de ingresar a la casa. El muchacho se puso de pie y recogió su uniforme para calzárselo bastante rápido, Rukia hizo lo mismo y caminó hasta el tocador para peinarse el cabello.

-Creo que deberías lavarte la cara al menos, tu sonrojo es tan grande que Byakuya lo verá desde el otro lado del Seireitei –la miraba divertido.

El cepillo pasó junto a su oreja. Abrió la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana –le dijo antes de perderse por los jardines.

Rukia se miró al espejo, vertió agua en un recipiente de cerámica y se mojó el rostro. Ichigo tenía razón, sus mejillas estaban realmente encendidas. Maldito, era su culpa. Recogió el cepillo del suelo y peinó su cabello. Volvía a estar largo, debería cortarlo un poco otra vez.

Tres golpes en la puerta. Byakuya estaría por abrir la puerta. Arregló rápidamente el futón y se sentó en el suelo a hacer como que practicaba su caligrafía.

-Señorita –la criada abría la puerta y un gesto de alivio se dibujaba en su rostro, habían podido arreglar todo en tiempo record, ya se volvían expertos en ello –Kuchiki-sama quiere hablar con usted.

-Claro, en un segundo –dejó su pincel en su caja, tapó la tinta y salió de la habitación.

.

Durante meses habían planeado dicha reunión. Poder coordinarse entre todos había sido un trabajo arduo. Habían decidido hacerlo entre navidad y año nuevo, una época donde claramente coincidían todos en casa, claro que Mizuiro tuvo que viajar especialmente desde Tokio. Ya no seguía con su antigua novia, ahora estaba con otra mujer, otra mayor que trabajaba en una empresa de modas. Mostró su foto a sus compañeros.

-Wow, tú sí que sabes, Mizuiro –exclamó Kiego –Y uno aún en la mísera soltería –suspiró triste.

-¿Y qué fue de esa muchacha del trabajo? –preguntó Orihime –Era simpática.

Tatsuki ingresaba en el departamento trayendo el sushi que habían ordenado, nadie se arriesgaría con la comida de la dueña de casa, aunque sus capacidades culinarias habían mejorado algo desde que había entrado a trabajar al hotel.

-Digamos que se terminó de manera abrupta –dijo el castaño.

-Dirás que te cortaron –corrigió Tatsuki, dejando la orden sobre la mesa.

-Fue de mutuo acuerdo –exclamó molesto.

Chad salía de la cocina acompañado de Bill McNair, el nuevo novio de Orihime, uno de los administradores del hotel. Llevaban poco menos de un año, ya se habían mudado juntos y parecían realmente felices.

Bill acomodó los bocados en unos platos, Chad tomó asiento como sus compañeros alrededor de la mesa. Rukia tomó los palillos, moría de hambre. Ichigo hablaba algo con el norteamericano, Orihime los observaba con una sonrisa. Tatsuki seguía discutiendo con Keigo, mientras Mizuiro se retiraba discretamente de la mesa para atender una llamada telefónica.

-¿Qué se siente estar en último año de la universidad, Tatsuki? –preguntó Keigo a la morena.

-Un alivio ya que preguntas. Aunque los exámenes de fin de semestre me han traído como loca, ya sabré los resultados y veremos cómo iré hasta fin de año. -¿Y cómo va todo en… -miró a Bill –en el ejército, Kuchiki?

-Mucho trabajo administrativo –respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Ya tienen fecha? –preguntó Orihime curiosa.

-Nah –exclamó Ichigo –Soy muy joven…

-Así serán como la pareja de la película… -comentó Mizuiro volviendo a la mesa –Esa de los eternos comprometidos.

El móvil de Rukia comenzó a pitiar, lo abrió y frunció el ceño. Ichigo la quedó mirando.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que atender una llamada –salió del departamento.

-Cosas del trabajo –aclaró Orihime a su novio quien seguía a la morena con la mirada.

La muchacha volvía a ingresar tras un par de minutos, Ichigo detectó inmediatamente que Chappy era quien volvía a sentarse a la mesa. El alma modificada se le acercaba al oído.

-Rukia-sama debió ir a apoyar al shinigami de la zona, un hollow difícil –aclaró y se volvió a los chicos –Y si brindamos –tomó su vaso –Por los amigos…

Todos chocaron los vasos, Ichigo les siguió. Rukia podía sola, podía sola… se repetía.

.

-¡División 12, necesitamos refuerzos! –el shinigami de la zona gritaba al móvil, mientras la teniente lanzaba otro shikai al hollow.

Se la veía cansada, sus ataques se volvían débiles, ese hollow ya la había golpeado suficiente. No era un hollow común, lo supo cuando llegó, su riatsu era demasiado alto. No habían visto uno así desde hace tiempo, años para ser específica. Iba a atestarle un golpe en la cabeza con su zanpakuto cuando el oponente fue más rápido y con movimiento del brazo la lanzó contra una pared. Otro shikai, el monstruo se desvaneció, era muy rápido, tan rápido que no le permitía recuperarse de sus ataques. Desapareció justo cuando el herido shinigami de la zona iba a intentar cortarle una pierna. Rukia se incorporó para cuando el hollow se aparecía frente a ella, lo apuntó con su espada, pero él fue más rápido y la tomó de la cintura para azotarle la cabeza contra el pavimento.

Los terceros subtenientes de la división 13 se hacían presentes junto al Capitán Kuchiki. Ese hollow era finalmente purificado. Byakuya tomó a su hermana en los brazos y se la llevó rápidamente de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas. Los terceros subtenientes se preocupaban de las heridas del shinigami de la zona y de rastrear cualquier actividad que pudiese surgir en el lugar.

.

Orihime se volvió hacia Ichigo, había sentido la baja del riatsu de Rukia tal como su amigo. Uno más potente se hacía presente. El pelinaranja podía sentir a Byakuya, algo había salido mal… muy mal. Trató de componerse frente a los presentes. Chappy tomó su brazo con preocupación, él le hizo un gesto que mantuviera la calma.

-Se nos hace tarde –dijo Ichigo, miró el reloj para disimular –Gracias por la cena –le dijo a su amiga y al novio de ella –Debemos retirarnos, tenemos que volver al cuartel en la madrugada.

Chappy y él abandonaron el departamento. Los amigos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Bill se servía otra cerveza.

-Una linda pareja –comentó a Orihime –Menuda coincidencia que ambos hayan ingresado al ejército.

-En realidad Kurosaki-kun siguió a Kuchiki-san, pero creo que encontró su lugar ahí –respondió la pelinaranja –Son tal para cual. Desde que se conocieron. Es una linda historia que algún día te contaré –le sonrió.


	8. Chapter 8

Dos semanas. Rukia recuperaba el conocimiento tras dos semanas. Ese hollow le había dado con todo. La división 12 seguía investigando, mientras shinigamis de la división 5 se habían aventurado en el hueco mundo guiados por Renji. Hasta ahora ni rastros de mayor actividad dentro del lugar. Nada que indicara mayor preocupación, supusieron que Rukia había sido atacada por un único hollow que había adquirido gran poder a costa de una totalmente común fusión con otros hollows.

Byakuya había decidido, en cuanto Rukia recuperó el conocimiento, trasladarla a casa. Podía recibir los mismos cuidados, pero en la comodidad de su hogar.

-Te digo que ya estoy bien –dijo la morena sentada en su habitación a Ichigo, quien la miraba serio. –Solo fue que me dio fuerte en la cabeza –aclaró.

-Tu hermano piensa que deberías guardar reposo un par de días más y, por única vez, concuerdo plenamente con él.

\- Y yo digo que debo volver a mis funciones –se puso de pie, se llevó una mano a la cabeza la vista se le nubló un poco, parpadeó un par de veces –¿Ves que estoy bien?

-¿Segura? –ella asintió suavemente, la cabeza le dolía un mundo –Te acompaño al cuartel.

Normalmente no hubiese aceptado su ayuda, pero se sentía bastante débil.

-Gracias.

Se tomó del brazo de Ichigo para encontrar algo de estabilidad, aunque lo hizo parecer nada más que un gesto de afecto. Salieron de la mansión Kuchiki hablando de cualquier cosa.

.

Su condición no era la mejor y lo reconocía, claro que para sí misma, nunca para los demás. Por eso mientras entrenaba se tomaba algo de tiempo para recuperarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas, la vista se le volvía borrosa. Más de alguna vez se desvaneció y despertó tiempo después tendida en el piso. Maldito hollow. Casi no probaba bocados en las comidas y la asociación de mujeres shinigami notaba durante las reuniones que estaba ida, preocupada.

No quería preocupar a Nii-sama, al Capitán Ukitake, ni menos a Ichigo. Pero cuando se recostaba en la cama durante las noches sentía que el día había sido tan arduo que se dormía apenas ponía la cabeza en la almohada. Claro que su prometido notaba que algo estaba mal, estaba más pálida de lo acostumbrado, casi no comía y no tenía ánimos de nada. Su riatsu se disparaba constantemente, siendo indicación que su autocontrol estaba bastante empobrecido, y a veces estaba tan bajo que preocupaba.

-Vas a quedarte en cama aunque no quieras –le dijo una mañana tras desvanecerse en plena reunión de tenientes. –Si es necesario te echaré un kidou.

-No sabes conjurar un kidou, Ichigo –rió ella acostada en la cama.

-Para que veas a lo qué puedo llegar –la amenazó. –Reconoce que aún no te recuperas de lo que te hizo ese bicharraco.

-Lo reconozco, quizás fui muy imprudente…

La criada ingresaba a la habitación con una sopa, la dejó frente a la muchacha en una bandeja.

-Odio esta sopa, huele horrible –se quejó.

-Está algo cargada al pescado, pero exageras –le dijo despreocupado. –Come, te hará sentir mejor.

Ella miró el plato con reticencia, tomó la cuchara y se llevó una cucharada a la boca. Tragó lentamente.

-Se siente bien…

Pero enseguida comenzó a vomitar, la criada empujó a Ichigo para ayudarla. Otra de las criadas lo tomó del brazo para sacarlo de ahí. Y así fue las siguientes dos semanas. Ya no comía nada, se la pasaba durmiendo, estaba muy delgada, pálida y ojerosa, devolvía todo lo que comía. Un oficial de la división 4 pasaba dos veces al día por la mansión Kuchiki para controlar la condición de la teniente. Ichigo la visitaba todos los días, pasaba gran parte del día junto a ella, pero no había mejoras, solo empeoraba. Algunas veces la pillaba despierta, conversaban un poco, pero pronto estaba durmiendo nuevamente.

-Su condición es de sumo cuidado, Capitán Kuchiki –el oficial de la división 4 informaba en el escritorio del mayor de los Kuchiki, Ichigo junto a él. –Ese hollow ha debido desestabilizar su riatsu de manera permanente. Aún no hemos dado con la razón para poder revertir su condición, lo lamento.

Ichigo se levantó y salió de la estancia. No quería escuchar más, todos los días era lo mismo. Más y más excusas idiotas. ¡No hacían nada por ella! Se limitaban a revisarla, aplicar un par de kidou que la estabilizaban por un par de horas donde despertaba, comía algo… para luego volver a lo mismo.

Miró al estanque en el jardín, justo frente a la habitación de Rukia. Se sentía tan impotente, podía salvarla de cualquier enemigo, pero ahora estaba de manos atadas. Sintió una mano en su hombro, se volvió.

Byakuya estaba sentado a su lado.

-Puedes quedarte acá si quieres, es tu casa también –le dijo quitando la mano de su hombro.

-Gracias.

Ambos en silencio. Ichigo se llevó las manos a la cara. No sabía qué hacer.

-Tranquilo. –le dijo Byakuya –No debes desesperarte. No te hace bien, tampoco a ella.

Ichigo se volvió hacia él, miraba al frente pensativo.

-¿Qué piensas?

Byakuya negó con la cabeza. Pero el pelinaranja lo intuyó. Byakuya estaba reviviendo lo que había pasado hace años con Hisana. De pronto supo lo que él había pasado y no pudo sino compadecerlo. Sentirse así de inútil, de débil, sin nada que pudiese hacer… excepto…

-Dame la autorización para que la revise mi padre.

Byakuya asintió.

.

Isshin llevaba cerca de una hora dentro de la habitación de Rukia. Byakuya se había retirado a su escritorio luego de hablar con él antes que fuera donde su hermana. Las indicaciones habían sido claras, si no se iba a recuperar no debía decirle nada a Ichigo. No había que acabar con sus esperanzas, quizás era lo único que podía mantener a Rukia atada a ese mundo.

Ichigo se comía el coco mientras esperaba fuera de la habitación, miraba el puto estanque, ya conocía cada una de sus flores, de sus hojas, incluso los pequeños peces que desaparecían cada vez que medían más de una mano. Hasta había visto a Yachiru sacarlos y no había dicho nada. No le interesaba.

Isshin lo llamó desde dentro.

-Puedes pasar, está despierta.

Ambos ingresaron en la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Ichigo a la morena tomándole la mano.

Ella le sonrió débil.

-Hijo, la condición de Rukia es de cuidado –el pelinaranja miró a su padre preocupado, ¿podría ser que ni él pudiese ayudarla? –Su riatsu sube y baja, eso es lo que la tiene descompensada. El ataque del hollow ha sido únicamente un potente debilitador, pero no es la razón de su condición. La división 4 ha atribuido todo a ello, y ha sido una enorme confusión.

-No entiendo…

La morena le apretó la mano con fuerza. Isshin alzó la voz:

-Rukia está embarazada.

-¿¡Qué!?

Isshin sacó un poster desplegable de Masaki, en dos segundos lo pegó en la pared.

-¡Mamá, nuestro hijo al fin se ha hecho hombre! –lloraba de emoción, Rukia se rió suave, Ichigo lo miraba con horror. –Nuestros hijos nos harán abuelos, ¿te das cuenta? Al fin este pobre viejo tendrá una alegría.

Rukia miró a Ichigo quien aún seguía pegado viendo a su padre.

-¿Estás enfadado?

Ichigo se volvió hacia ella.

-No, no lo estoy… Me alegro que sea solo eso.

-¿¡Solo eso!? –exclamó -¿Acaso no escuchaste a tu padre?

-Sí, si lo escuché…

Rukia lo quedó mirando, claramente estaba en shock. Claro, no era fácil. Ninguno de los dos lo esperaba. Pocas almas nacían en la Sociedad de Almas, no era algo común. Solo las familias nobles tenían hijos, por eso les llamaban almas puras, nacidos y criados allí. Ella era una chica del rukongai, un alma llegada desde el mundo de los vivos, él un humano o medio humano… o algo entre medio.

-Supongo que el Clan al fin tiene su heredero –murmuró pensativo.

-Tendrás que seguir con tus labores dentro del Clan, no te has salvado… -le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Isshin los quedó mirando. No, no era la reacción que esperaba. Su hijo mayor estaba demasiado pensativo, demasiado serio.

-Tendremos que casarnos pronto –dijo Ichigo mirando a la morena. Ella asintió –Iré a hablar con tu hermano.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Isshin lo quedó mirando por donde desapareció.

-Está que se mea de miedo –comentó.

Rukia asintió en silencio. Ella también estaba muerta de miedo.


	9. Chapter 9

El oficial de la división 4 daba sus disculpas al Capitán Kuchiki, Isshin le quitaba tensión al momento, indicando que había sido correcto asumir que la debilidad de Rukia se debía al ataque del hollow y que su condición no era común. Entendía muy bien la confusión y se lo hacía saber a Byakuya. No había razón para cargarla contra el oficial. El tratamiento cambiaría sin duda desde ahora.

Rukia se sentía mejor, las indicaciones de Isshin habían logrado que pudiera componerse bastante. Aunque seguía sintiéndose horrible al menos ya tenía más fuerzas. Tomaba algo de sol en el jardín. Ichigo se sentó junto a ella. Ella lo miró.

-Nuestra relación ha sido extraña –dijo él –Eras mi mejor amiga, luego mi prometida… ahora…

-Todo saldrá bien –lo tranquilizó. –Sé que has estado muy preocupado, Nii-sama me contó que no te moviste de mi lado durante este tiempo. –Ichigo guardaba silencio -¿Pasa algo? Bueno… ¿algo más que… esto?

-Te quiero, Rukia. Y pensé que… -pausa –no puedo siquiera decirlo…

-Yo también te quiero, tonto –le respondió, se recargó en él, Ichigo pasó un abrazo por sus hombros –Y ya ves que no era nada tan grave. Gracias a las indicaciones de tu padre ya estoy mucho mejor, ¿ves?

-Siento que es mi culpa –confesó.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? –exclamó extrañada –Supongo que es normal… Te insisto, ya me siento mejor.

-No podrás volver a tus funciones dentro de un buen tiempo.

-Bueno, es el precio –se alzó de hombros.

Ichigo la abrazó de pronto, ocultado el rostro en su pecho. No podía evitar pensar en su infancia… Y si ese pequeño sufría lo mismo que él. Rukia estaba en constante peligro, su condición de teniente la volvía blanco de peligros, ya lo había demostrado ese maldito arrancar.

-No nos dejes nunca solos… no podría…

Ella lo tomó por las mejillas para obligarlo a verla a los ojos.

-Nunca –prometió –Ni creas que te librarás tan fácilmente de mí. Y ahora tenemos que planear una boda, no quiero ser el comidillo del Seireitei y casarme con una barrigota. Además quiero uno de esos vestidos de las revistas. Esos ajustados con tantos vuelos que parezca un pastel. –rió por lo bajo. –¿Podemos arreglarlo? No me imagino toda una boda tradicional con tantas cosas divertidas que probar.

Ichigo se sonrió.

-Te has juntado demasiado con Inoue.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

-Vista al frente –indicó con una katana de entrenamiento. –Mira a los ojos a tu oponente, visualiza su próximo movimiento.

El muchacho frunció el ceño antes de dar un golpe, Ichigo lo detuvo, el chico cambió la dirección, el pelinaranja volvió a detenerlo.

-Eres rápido, pero no es suficiente –bajó la guardia para cuando un golpe le dio directo a la cabeza. El muchacho reía malicioso. –No es justo, Taichi. No creo que en la Academia les enseñen a atacar sucio…

Rukia se asomaba por el pasillo.

-La cena está servida, luego siguen entrenando –miró severa al muchacho, debía tener unos quince años –Deja de golpear a tu padre lo vas a dejar idiota.

-Sí, mamá –gruñó el chico por lo bajo.

Taichi se perdió por el pasillo hacia el comedor. Rukia se lo quedó mirando, Ichigo llegó a su lado.

-No te sentí llegar…

-Estabas demasiado preocupado haciendo de tu hijo el próximo Ichigo Kurosaki –bromeó.

-No se me olvida que es Kuchiki ante la ley –gruñó.

-Tampoco es tan malo –le dijo ella abrazándolo por la cintura.

Miró hacia el estanque. Tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas vividas en ese mismo lugar.

-Quién iba a pensarlo…

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó curiosa.

-Tú, yo, nuestros mocosos…

Ella sonrió.

-Todo el Seireitei lo imaginaba.

-Supongo que sí…

Caminaron hasta el comedor. Cuatro muchachitos sentados a la mesa, Byakuya hablaba con una chiquilla morena que debía tener unos trece años, otros dos más pequeños también morenos jugaban con sus gambas con cara de resistencia. Taichi, el mayor, pelinaranja como su padre interrumpía la conversación de Byakuya con su hermana para contar algo sobre la Academia. La muchacha volteó hacia un lado con un dejo de altivez.

-No entiendo el porqué debo ir a la Academia si soy un Kuchiki –gruñía Taichi.

-Para que aprendas a controlar tu riatsu que lo andas derrochando por el Seireitei –comentó su hermana.

-Kimiko, eso no fue amable –corrigió Rukia sentándose a la mesa. –No es culpa de tu hermano ser hijo de su padre –bromeó, Ichigo la miró serio.

-Es verdad Kim-chan, ¿por qué no vas a aprender cómo arreglar el jardín? –refutó su hermano mayor.

-No me gustan las zanpakuto –repuso –Una chica noble debe hacer lo que una chica noble debe…

Ichigo miró con horror a Rukia, ella se alzó de hombros. A su única hija le gustaba ser princesa, nada qué hacer al respecto.

-¡No me gustan las gambas! –exclamó Ryota de 8 años mientras su hermano Takashi de cinco, tomaba y dejaba caer una gamba en el plato como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

Rukia miró a su hermano quien parecía de lo más divertido con los muchachos. Claramente lo habían ablandado con los años. O, quizás, era lo que le faltaba. Algo que lo desordenara un poco, que trajera algo de alegría a esa casa.

-Rukia… -Byakuya alzó la voz, todos se callaron, los niños lo miraban expectantes. –Takashi ya tiene 5 años… Tú y Kurosaki se están tardando demasiado…

-¿Tardando en qué, Nii-sama?

-Creo que quiere decir que debemos tener otro… -le susurró Ichigo al oído.

Rukia bajó la vista a sus manos sobre las rodillas.

-Sí, Nii-sama

Había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Ichigo miró a Byakuya. Por fin le agradaba ese sujeto.

 **Fin**


End file.
